Our Summer Of Love
by rrosau
Summary: Santana, Brittany and Quinn find an apartment to move in for the summer. They think it will be the best summer ever, but is that so? Set after 3x22.
1. Moving In

"Are you sure that the apartment is big enough for you three?" Maribel asked.

"Yes mama, I'm sure. One bedroom for me and Britts and one for Quinn." Santana answered.

"Okay, okay. I just want you to be safe, that's all." Maribel smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I know, I know. Look, I've known Brittany and Quinn for ages. I trust them with my life. Everything will be fine." Santana said. "You'll see."

Maribel mumbled something to herself and looked at Santana. Her baby was growing up so fast. It felt like it was yesterday when Santana was born and now she was moving away for the summer and at fall she would be heading to Louisville. Maribel couldn't be more proud of what her daughter had become; a proud, independent woman. Who would of thought that Santana of all people would be in happy and steady relationship at the age of 18?

"..Mom? Are you listening to me?" Santana raised her voice.

"Oh sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. What did you say?" Maribel smiled.

"Everything's packed. We're ready to go." Santana said excitedly.

"This is what you've always wanted mija." Maribel felt herself tearing up.

"I know. That's why I'm so happy. I never thought this would happen." Santana blushed.

***  
_Eight year old Santana runs out of her room. "Mama, mama, I'm going out with Britt-Britt. Is that fine?"_

"Yes, mija, it's fine as long as you'll be back on time." Maribel answered.

"I promise!" Santana said and ran out to meet her best friend.

Santana had been so happy for weeks now. She had met her new best friend, Brittany, two weeks ago at school. She was a new student and there was something about her Santana liked, loved even. Santana was a badass for a 8 year old but she could be sweet. Only for Brittany though.

It didn't take long to find her best friend. Santana would recognize those blonde curls anywhere. If she didn't know better, she would of thought that Brittanys hair was made of gold. It was so perfect.

"Hey San! Come here! I found ducks! Can we feed them?" Brittany jumped up and down.

"Sure thing Britt-Britt. We don't have anything to feed them with though." Santana pouted.

"Lets feed them with love! Love is the best thing in the world, ducks should have love too." Brittany smiled.

_"And how can we feed them with love?" Santana asked. _

_"Kiss me. That way mommy and daddy show their love for each other."_

_"Umm, okay, I guess we can do that."_

_Santana blushed as soon as Brittany kissed her on the lips. It was quick but from that moment Santana knew she would do anything for Brittany. Protecting her best friend would be her job from now on. _

_"Do you think we can move together when we are older? It would be, like, super cool! We would be roommates!" Brittany asked excitedly._

_"Of course Britt-Britt. I promise you we will." _

***  
And Santana didn't break her promise. She didn't break her promise when Brittany chose Artie over her, she didn't break her promise when Finn outed her. She never broke her promise. And that was one thing she was proud of. She was proud that Brittany trusted her. Because that was the only thing she needed. Brittany. It would be always Brittany for her.

_4 hours later_

"Quinn stop! You can't just put your shit anywhere!" Santana shouted.

"Calm down." Quinn smiled. "Oh, do you think these walls are soundproof?"

"I doubt it Quinn, why? Do you think you'll be getting your mack on and don't want me and Britts to hear you?"

"No, that's not what I'm worried about." Quinn smirked. "I'm worried about hearing sounds of your sweet lady loving."

"Aww, I would totally invite you, but Santana's all mine, so.." Brittany said.

Quinn and Santana both bursted out laughing. Soon Brittany joined in. They didn't want this moment to end. But they were lucky they had the whole summer together and it was going to be the best summer ever. They were all sure about that.

***  
**A/N I'm sorry this was a short one. The next chapters will be longer, promise! I won't continue if I don't get any reviews though. This story will be about their summer together, no angst, it will be a happy summer :) So review and give me ideas! What would you want to happen in this story?**


	2. Best Friends

"Do you think this will be a good summer?" Brittany asked Quinn. They were laying on the sofa, Quinns head on Brittanys lap, watching cartoons.

"Of course Britt. Why?" Quinn asked concerned.

"It's nothing. I just don't want us to start fighting again." Brittany pouted.

"We were never fighting B. We just fell apart for a while. It won't happen again, promise." Quinn smiled and took Brittanys hand in hers.

Quinn had known both, Brittany and Santana for years. She and Santana didn't have much in common, but they both agreed on one thing. Brittany was the greatest person on this planet, no matter what other people think.

"Hey Quinn, trying to steal my girl?" Santana smirked as she walked down the stairs. "Because it's not going to happen"

"Haha, very funny. Why don't you join us?" Quinn smiled. "We're watching cartoons."

Santana smiled at Quinn and walked towards her two best friends. Brittany lifted herself a little so Santana could sit behind her. Santana settled down and put her arms around her girlfriend. It was these little moments they all loved the most.

"When we have finished school do you think we'll have kids?" Brittany asked from Santana as they layed on their bed that night.

"Kids? Isn't it a little too soon to talk about kids Britt?" Santana asked shocked.

"Not really. I mean think about it. We are 18 now and I want to have our kids while we are still young." Brittany explained.

"And how young is that exactly?" Santana asked carefully.

"Something like 25. Maybe a little under." Brittany smiled and looked at her girlfriend.

Brittany knew Santana didn't like the idea just yet but she liked to tease her girlfiend a little. But right now Santana didn't look that scared. She actually looked happy and proud. Brittany had never seen Santana looking so relaxed.

"Yeah, baby. 25 sounds good for me." Santana said and kissed Brittany on the lips.

Soon Brittany started to deepen the kiss and Santana couldn't help the moan that left her mouth. Santana felt Brittany's tongue touching hers and started kissing her more passionately.

Just as they were about to change the position Quinn opened the door. Santana didn't stop kissing Brittany though.

"Okay guys, enough. This is kind of important." Quinn said and threw a pillow at the two girls.

"It has to be really important, because I don't see any reason why you would be interrupting us at 11pm. We were just about to go to sleep!" Santana snapped.

"Yeah, sure. Like that's what you were about to do." Quinn smirked. "Anyways, Brittany, your mom called. Something about your dad moving to Texas for 6 weeks because of his job. She needs you to call her asap."

"I should go" Brittany said and ran to call her mother.

Brittany had never felt so lost. Yes, she didn't live with her parents anymore but her family moving to Texas was a big deal. She felt like she did't have anyone. Well, she had Santana. And Quinn obviously, but Texas was far away. She would need her parents.

"You okay babe?" Santana asked and kissed Brittany on her head.

"No. I just don't want them to go." Brittany said staring the wall.

Santana knew she shouldn't say anything. She just needed to be there for Brittany. Brittany knew that whatever would happen, Santana would never let her go.

Quinn was watching her two best friends from the doorway. Yes, she was a little jealous of their relationship, but they deserved the happiness they got. Santana was fighting with herself for so long and now she was finally free.

Quinn walked towards the two girls and sat on the couch. She put her arms around Brittany too and all three of them smiled. They fell asleep together.


End file.
